Las clases de Ritsu
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Sera posible que Ritsu sea muy inteligente? Que le ponga los pelos de punta a Sawako? jeje espero les guste XD


**Las clases de Ritsu**

_**Hey! Cuanto tiempo! Extrañaba subir FanFics ^^ pero lo peor es que sigo creando historias y no termino ninguna XD**_

_**Yo no sirvo para crear finales ._. **_

_**Bueno, la cosa, quiero aclarar algo. Yo, hace un par de semanas, subí un One-Shot llamado "Chulinboll". Esa historia está en español, NO en ningún otro idioma, porque RitsuxYui me comento que al principio, por la biografía, parece que está en otro idioma, pero está escrito mal apropósito, así que si quieren, pueden pasar a leerla…no es obligatorio, si la quieres leer léela, pero si no, no XD**_

_**Así que sin más preámbulos a leer! **__Jeje amo decir eso _

_**Warning XD : K-on ni sus personajes me pertenece, claro está.**_

Era un día común y corriente en la cuidad de Tokio, era una linda y soleada mañana para una joven llamada Ritsu Tainaka, pero… para su profesora, no lo era. Sawako Yamanaka, estaba tranquilamente dando clases del famoso idioma. Ingles

Sawako: Okey, Tainaka-san / Llamo la Sensei a Ritsu, para que se ponga de pie

Ritsu:/ Se puso de pie y con una expresión interrogativa dijo:/ Que pasa Sawa-chan?

Sawako al oír la falta de respeto hacia ella en frente de toda la clase, aclaro la voz y como venganza hizo algo muy obvio  
>Sawako: do you speak English?  Pregunto Sawako, en lo que parece un ingles profesional

Ritsu: ¿Cómo dice?

Sawako: Do you speak English?

Ritsu: ¿Cómo? / Preguntó, inocentemente la castaña

Sawako:/ Ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba/ Vamos a ver, te estoy preguntando que si sabes inglés!

Ritsu: ¡Ah, claro que sí, perfectamente!

Sawako entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus dientes de la rabia, además de escuchar pequeñas risas del resto de sus alumnas. Se dio media vuelta y siguió copiando lo que estaba copiando antes

**Al día siguiente **

Sawako: Okey clase, hoy tendremos Ciencias Naturales y hablaremos sobre la potenciación y la gravedad…

A la mitad de la clase Sawako empieza a preguntar cosas sobre el tema aprendido al principio de la clase

Sawako: Okey chicas, ¿que pasa si se cae una pera del árbol? / Pregunto, mirando a todas sus alumnas. En eso Ritsu levanta la mano e instantáneamente se pone de pie

Ritsu: Se cae la pera del árbol y el resto de amigas que estaban arriba se empiezan a reír... luego se levanta la pera del piso y les dice: ¿De qué se ríen inmaduras?

Luego de eso, se escuchan pequeñas carcajadas nuevamente del resto de las alumnas. Sawako nuevamente se da la vuelta y empieza a copiar en el pizarrón

**A la siguiente materia **

Sawako: Okey chicas, ahora tendremos historia, y esta clase será un poco diferente. Quiero que vallan a una página del libro y que me pregunten algo. Y con el tema de la pregunta empezaremos la clase

Ritsu abrió su libro y encontró un tema a lazar y instantáneamente levantó la mano y se levantó de la silla

Ritsu: ¿Sabes cuál es el sucesor de Mohamed Primero? / Dijo, mientas leía el libro

Sawako: ¿Mohamed Segundo? / Pregunto, haciéndose la inteligente

Ritsu: No. Sécame después!

Y el resto del grado volvió a reír. Sawako, ya harta de todas estas burlas, saco del grado a Ritsu

**Al día siguiente **

En la clase de matemáticas…

Sawako: Bien, ahora veremos la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Las sumas. Claro está que todas saben sumar. Si 1+1=2 y 2+2=4... ¿Cuánto es 4+4?

Ritsu: No es justo, Sawa-chan! Tu respondes las fáciles...¡y nos dejas a nosotras la más difícil!

Sawako: Esta bien, ¿cuanto es 2+2? / Dijo, ya desesperada

Ritsu: 4!

Sawako: Bien, Tainaka-san / Dijo, ya un poco más tranquila

Ritsu: ¿Sólo bien? Sawa-chan, es perfecto!

Sawako: Haber, cuanto es la mitad de 8?

Ritsu: ¿A lo largo o a lo ancho, Sawa-chan?

Sawako: ¿Que quieres decir?

Ritsu: Es que si lo corto a lo largo, es tres, y si lo corto por la mitad a lo ancho, es cero…

Sawako: a, así que sabes mucho, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la ignorancia y la indiferencia?

Ritsu: No sé y no me importa

A Sawako ya se empezaba a notar como le palpitaba la venta de la frente y decidió dejar la clase hasta ahí

**A la semana siguiente **

Ritsu entra a clase diciendo:

Ritsu: Buenas noticias, chicas: Sawa-chan dijo que , llueva o truene, hoy nos tomará examen

Mio: ¿Y qué tiene de buena?

Ritsu: Que afuera está granizando!

**¿Fin? **

_Jeje, se que quedo corto pero pobre de Sawa-chan XD _

_Espero que les halla gustado _

_Además, necesito saber si quieren que la continúe, porque créanme, tengo mucha imagination XD _

_También los invito a darle "Me gusta" a mi Facebook: ChariotGraw y en Twitter: ChariotGraw _

_Vieron cuanta imaginación le pongo a mis redes sociales? XD _

_Y con respecto a la pregunta de _RitsuxYui _en "Cosas que pasan" Sobre que si me gusta que la gente se accidente… es todo por la trama, mientras avance ya lo veras (; _

_Te agradezco por tu participación y me gustaría mucho que sigas "Sisters Conflict" _

_También no me olvido de ti _Chobits3 _gracias por tu apoyo :D_

Iriri14 _gracias a ti también ^^ _

_Bueno, ya no les saco más tiempo_

Hasta la próxima  
>ChariotGraw¬ <p> 


End file.
